For Those Who Need Help
by RainbowJH
Summary: "Help is always found at Hogwarts for those who need it." This story is about how Hagrid is convinced to stay at Hogwarts following his trial after being falsely convicted. How he got his pet, Fang and about his friends during his time at Hogwarts. How he got the strength to face his ex-classmates after the ordeal.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **This was written for Round 2 of the Battlefield Wars- Team "After All This Time- Always". The headlining character is Albus Dumbledore and assisting character is Rubeus Hagrid(romantic or platonic).**_

 _ **I'm using the remaining prompts:**_

 _ **3\. (word) Spectacles**_

 _ **4\. (emotion) Sadness**_

 _ **5\. (quote) "Spread love everywhere you go. Let no one come to you without leaving happier." - Mother Teresa**_

 _ **9\. (object) Hand-held mirror**_

 _ **10\. (word) Vampire**_

 _ **12\. (emotion) Afraid**_

 _ **15\. (restriction) Narrative: Second Person**_

 _ **Words: 1023**_

 _ **NOTE: Read auther's note posted at the end of this story.**_

 _ **Thank you, Laura.:-) This probably wouldn't have made sense without your help.**_

* * *

For Those Who Need Help

 _Words: 1,023_

 _Albus Dumbledore's PoV_

I looked at the large thirteen year old boy in front of me through my half-moon spectacles which rested comfortably on my nose. Mr. Ogg had just let me in. Mr. Hagrid refused to leave the gamekeeper's hut following his expulsion from Hogwarts. When it came to the reactions of those he used to call his classmates, Hagrid was afraid.

"Mr. Hagrid? How about some sherbet lemons? I find them very comforting."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Rubeus turned around to face me from where he was sitting in front of the grate. "No, thank you, sir."

"Mind if I take a seat?" I waited for a moment before sitting down as Rubeus replied positively.

"May I call you Rubeus? Ah, that's much better, isn't it? Now, tell me what troubles you, dear child. Mr. Ogg tells me you requested my presence."

Some time passed before he answered. "Professor Dumbledore, I am very thankful you saved me from Azkaban. But I can't help Mr. Ogg. People will ridicule me an' laugh at me, as if they hadn't done so before for me height. Now, they'll be even worse Sir, wi' the teasin'. Please don't make me face them. I'll be better off within the giant colony. I may finally meet me mother."

I listened to him - sadness filling my heart. I had no doubt it was a certain Slytherin student who unleashed the monster of Chamber of Secrets, and not Rubeus. Young Mr. Hagrid was innocent. He loved all animals. Granted, he'd a misguided sense of what was dangerous and what was not. Fortunately, he hadn't had to suffer the horrors of Azkaban. He'd been expelled from Hogwarts and had his wand snapped. His future lay in ruins before him. His father had recently passed away and his mother had abandoned him when he was just a babe.

He looked at me with the child's expression of expecting an adult to take care of their problems with a wave of their wands. Sadly, my hands were tied in this matter. I took a seat besides him on the floor, my knees protesting - reminding me I was not as young as I used to be. "You are free to go anywhere you choose, but you told me not long ago that Hogwarts was the only home you had."

Rubeus looked at me, saying, "T'was, sir, but the bullies be like vampires. Draining me energy with hurtful words until there's none left 'nymore. I can't fight all of 'em, sir."

"There, there, Rubeus. The people who matter believe that you are innocent. Those who don't, well, they'll just have to open their eyes. The longer you stay in here, they'll make more and more wild stories. And if you go out and face them, the rumors will still be there but it'll be old news in no time." I assured him.

Rubeus looked down at me with wide eyes, disbelief clearly displayed in those beady black eyes.

"You will find as you step through those doors that a gift awaits you. I think you will like it."

Rubeus, hesitatingly, got up. His clothes - a large shirt with the grey coloured school pants - were wrinkled from all these days since the trial ten days ago. I stood back. He tried to look past the crack by the door. He looked back at me again, for reassurance and then opened the door. There was Charlus Potter with a basket in his hands, Alphard Black standing behind him with a satchel in his hands and there was Margot Droope and Jonathan Diggory - each represent collectively the four houses of Hogwarts, grinning at him.

Hagrid looked at them and promptly drew them all in a hug as he started crying.

"Hagrid, old chap. You think you'll get rid of us so easily?" Alphard slapped him on the back as he stepped back to look at Hagrid - his height dwarfed by that of Hagrid.

They all sat down on the floor. They took some time catching up asking after each other's well-being.

"I missed you in my Care of Magical Creatures lecture on Wednesday," expressed Jonathan Diggory, a Hufflepuff who shared Hagrid's love for magical creatures. "Why did you ask Mr. Ogg to not let anyone in, not even us?" The young faces before me turned hurt as they gazed at Hagrid for an answer.

Ahh, to be young again! These faces were so innocent and honest, so openly expressing their feelings. I pretended to be interested in the shells of some exotic turtles Mr. Ogg had collected from his travels.

"I though you hated me. I hadn't told any of you 'bout me acromantula - Aragog. You will not be believing me."

Charlus, who'd been quiet till then, burst out shouting. "I knew it! This is why, we've bought this gift for you. If you continue to sulk, I'll make sure it bites you." He placed the basket in Hagrid's large hands.

Hagrid opened it and..."Woof". It was a small black boarhound, which immediately started slobbering all over Hagrid's hand, not even afraid of his large frame.

"Aww, see he recognizes me, don't you, baby? Thank you." Hagrid looked up at all his friends as he hugged the puppy to his shoulder, his hand stroking its shiny fur.

I did not want to interrupt the moment but I also didn't want to intrude upon it. I cleared my throat, catching my students' attention at once who had forgotten my presence.

"Ahh, I must be leaving." I told as I took out hand-held mirror which was actually a clock with a foe-glass as its dial. With Grindelwald around, no one knew who might be lurking in the shadows.

"And Mr. Hagrid?" I paused at the doorway, catching Hagrid's eye. "A wise woman once said 'Spread love everywhere you go. Let no one come to you without leaving happier.' Keep those words in mind."

Whistling, I made my way up to the castle, the setting sun casting a soft glow over the grass; already thinking about my next lesson I'll be teaching the students.

* * *

 **Some background info: I thought of this story because HP wiki doesn't mention where Hagrid got Fang from. Also, it'd explain how he always looked out for Harry seeing as he was friends with his grandfather. Alphard Black is Sirius' favorite uncle, mentioned many times in the series. Jonathan Diggory is an OC I made up who is second cousin of Amos Diggory and died of dragon pox before first wizarding war. Margot Droope is a canon character who got an award in 1944. I've assumed she is in Ravenclaw.**

 **So, this was the most challenging story for me to write so far. I really hope you guys review. I'd like to hear(read) your opinion on this story. It takes just a few seconds.**

 **UPDATE: I got 84 out of 50 for this round.**


End file.
